Embrujo
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Neji se encuentra frustrado porque Hinata debe encontrar un esposo para poder ejercer el liderazgo de la familia Hyuuga y al saber que ella no corresponde sus sentimientos decide ahogar sus penas con el alcohol, ¿Algo bueno saldrá de todo esto?. NejiHina


**Hola, bueno pues la verdad me dieron ganas de escribir un one-shot de mi pareja favorita y me siento sumamente apenada porque no he seguido con mis otras dos historias, ya son tan viejas que dudo que alguien sepa cuáles son xD pero sé que en algún momento las continuaré porque no me gusta dejar nada sin terminar. Bueno espero que les guste y que no tenga muchos errores :D**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la canción tampoco, se llama Embrujo y es de Andrés Cepeda.**

* * *

Hinata no sabe el efecto que tiene sobre Neji, su primo. Ella simplemente va por la vida tranquila, haciendo todas las cosas que estén dentro de su rutina y tal vez otras cuantas más. A lo mejor es por eso que no se da cuenta, las miradas que Neji le hace, siempre llenas de cariño, pasión y amor. Es como si ella hubiera conjurado un hechizo que embrujó a Neji y lo sometió completamente haciendo que se enamorara de ella cada día más.

* * *

**Embrujo**

* * *

Era uno de esos días en los cuales todos estaban desocupados ya que había festividades y eso era en lo que la gente invertía su tiempo. Pero en la mansión Hyuuga el hecho de que en la ciudad se estuviera celebrando lo que fuera, no implicaba que todo era descanso ya que muy pronto se iba a dar un evento dentro de la familia que cambiaría el destino de la heredera. Ella iba a dejar de ser la heredera para pasar a ser la cabeza de la compañía.

Ella es una mujer sencilla a pesar de todo el dinero y poder que los Hyuuga tienen, muy inteligente, ordenada y responsable con su trabajo y en general con todo. Amable, comprensiva, y en fin… un montón de cualidades que hicieron que Neji Hyuuga se cautivara por ella.

Pero Neji se encontraba en una encrucijada y eso hacía que el corazón se le estrujara de solo pensar que el requisito para que Hinata pasara a ser la cabeza era que tenía que contraer matrimonio, pero no podía ser con cualquier persona, tenía que ser alguien influyente, de buena familia, en pocas palabras, tenía que darle la talla como futuro esposo de la líder de la compañía de producción masiva de partes de automóviles más importante del país y la tercera en el mundo. Hyuuga Comp.

Ya había un grupo de pre-seleccionados para quien ocuparía ese lugar en la vida de Hinata, pero eso no quería decir que ella estuviera de acuerdo, después de todo no le parecía justo que debiera casarse para poder asumir su rol. Hinata realmente no estaba saliendo con nadie así que por ese lado no tenía inconveniente alguno… pero aun así no quería encadenarse a alguien sin estar enamorada de esa persona. Como muchas mujeres, desde niña había soñado en casarse con el hombre que amaba y formar un familia con él, pero aparentemente eso no sucedería, a menos que el amor de su vida apareciera antes de que pase un año de la fecha actual, el cual era el plazo para contraer matrimonio que le había puesto su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, actual cabeza de la compañía.

* * *

_Días después…_

Hinata se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo sobre una información para unos clientes potenciales de Alemania cuando escuchó que alguien tocó a su puerta.

- Adelante – acto seguido apareció Neji por lo que Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa. Neji, a pesar de ser el hombre modelo y que se caracterizaba por tener un gran temple y ser casi inexpresivo no podía resistirse jamás a las sonrisas que Hinata le daba así que él también le respondió con una muy leve sonrisa.

- Buenos días Hinata-sama, su padre acaba de llegar y quiere que vaya a la sala de juntas para discutir ciertos asuntos.

- ¿Tú no estarás presente? Después de todo eres el gerente logístico.

- No, es una discusión de dirección estratégica. Usted sabe que la mayoría de las reuniones que tenemos juntos son referentes a aperturas hacia nuevos mercados para poder decidir los asuntos logísticos y también las referentes a los Sistemas de Gestión.

- Está bien Neji-niisan, no tenías que darme toda esa parla jaja – Neji no dijo nada y volvió a insistir en que se dirigiera a la sala de juntas. Ambos salieron de la oficina de Hinata para luego separarse.

Neji se dirigió a su oficina y se puso a trabajar pero no pudo evitar el pensar sobre su amada, tenía el presentimiento que esa reunión no era precisamente para discutir asuntos de dirección estratégica sino más bien sobre lo del matrimonio que debía contraer para asumir el liderato de la empresa. Luego siguió trabajando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero a pesar de eso no tenía ganas de comer

_que ya no como ni duermo sino pensando solo en tu amor  
hay muchos que me aconsejan que te abandone que me haces mal_

Sus amigos más cercanos ya le habían dicho que dejara de pensar tanto en su prima, que no era saludable para él seguir de esa manera, sentía que se carcomía por dentro y eso estaba afectando un poco su humor, aunque él no es que se caracterizara por ser muy amable pero últimamente estaba respondiendo con más agresividad a las personas. Y por si fuera poco su forma de trabajar había desmejorado.

"Pero a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de amarla…"

_y muchos dicen lo mismo que tú me estás embrujando  
que tu a mí me estás acabando que yo ya no sirvo pa' na'  
que ya no soy ni mi sombra que me ven y no me conocen  
que mi mal no tiene remedio que ya yo me perdí_

* * *

Ese día después de una agobiante jornada laboral, Neji decidió ir a un bar a relajarse un poco tomando unos cuantos tragos, a pesar de ser jueves y tener que trabajar al día siguiente, no soportaba el estrés de pensar en todo lo relacionado con "la estúpida boda de Hinata-sama" y además de la carga laboral que tenía encima.

No quiso ir al bar de siempre porque sabía que ahí estaría Rock Lee, Naruto y los demás… y él solo quería ahogar sus problemas en soledad.

Llegó al bar a eso de las 8:30 pm y se sentó en la barra pidiendo un shot de tequila doble y se lo tomó de una e inmediatamente pidió otro trago pero esta vez de whiskey, doble también.

Pasaron dos horas y Neji no había parado de tomar, la ventaja que tenía es que se le daba bien manejar el alcohol pero esta vez se había tomado más tragos de lo normal y además combinados.

Fue entonces cuando alguien entró al bar y caminó de forma decidida a donde se encontraba el reconocido genio Hyuuga. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Neji se percató de que era Hinata.

- ¿Hi-hinata-sama?¿Qué hace aquí? – Neji estaba sorprendido, Hinata no es una persona acostumbrada a ir a _ese _tipo de bares donde solo se iba a tomar de forma desquiciada.

- Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti Neji-niisan, este bar es horrible, tiene un ambiente de mala muerte.

- …

- Vámonos – Hinata ayudó a Neji a levantarse y lo encaminó hasta su auto.

- Hinata-sama hay una pregunta que le quiero hacer

- Dime

- ¿Cómo supo dónde me encontraba? – Silencio fue lo único que Neji recibió como respuesta y una Hinata muy sonrojada. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado arrogantemente.

- ¿Por qué no me responde?… Hinata-sama

- Esos detalles no son de importancia – contestó finalmente Hinata aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hinata encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar hacia la Mansión Hyuuga. Al llegar volvió ayudar a su primo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de éste. Hinata se dispuso a mancharse pero antes miró a Neji y le dijo

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, mañana hay que trabajar y tú hiedes a puro alcohol, date un baño ahora mismo y luego vete a dormir.

- … cuando te pones así mandona eres realmente sexy – Hinata de nueva cuenta se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño – ¡Ca-cállate y haz lo que digo! – Neji permaneció callado e inmóvil

Hinata suspiró derrotada y decidió prepararle un baño caliente a Neji, mientras éste se recostó en su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía bastante mareado pero aun así procesaba bien lo que le decía Hinata y respondía de forma coherente, si es que respondía.

Hinata salió del baño avisándole a Neji que el agua estaba lista. Cuando Neji intentó pararse de su cama casi se cae al suelo pero Hinata alcanzó a sostenerlo

- Definitivamente, no vuelvas a tomar de esa manera, no te puedes siquiera sostener

- Hinata-sama… ayúdeme a entrar a la tina – Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, ayudarlo implicaba verlo desnudo.

- ¡Neji-niisan! Y-yo no pu-puedo hacer eso.

- Claro que puede, de todas formas no creo que usted sea virgen y nunca haya visto a un hombre desnudo.

La palabra VIRGEN resonaba en la mente de Hinata, era cierto, ella no era virgen pero eso no quería decir que cuando escuchaba ese tipo de palabras se pusiera nerviosa y más aún, ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que además en esta ocasión es SU PRIMO.

- Está bien… pero ni creas que te ayudaré a bañarte – Neji bufó burlonamente y negó con la cabeza

- Nunca mencioné tal cosa - SHOOT Neji se la había aplicado de forma olímpica lo que hizo que Hinata adquiriera una tonalidad más oscura de rojo en su rostro.

- E-esto olvídalo y apóyate en la pared, toma esta toalla para que te cubras después de que te desvistas… yo me daré la vuelta.

Neji muy lentamente comenzó a desvestirse mientras observaba a Hinata darle la espalda, estando un poco happy se le ocurrió hacerle una _pequeña_ broma a su prima así que cuando estuvo completamente desnudo le dijo a Hinata que ya se podía voltear puesto que se suponía que tendría puesta una toalla que cubriera su sexo. Cuando Hinata se giró, miró los ojos de Neji y luego su torso y luego bajó un poco más la mirada para darse cuenta que aún no se había cubierto con la toalla. De nueva cuenta se sonrojó bastante y repentinamente sintió que hacía más calor.

- ¡NEJI! ¡CÚBRETE DE UNA VEZ! –Hinata dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta para no quedarse observando el _gran _atributo de Neji, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior de solo volver a imaginarlo… hace rato que no tenía relaciones con nadie puesto que no tenía novio y ella no era de esas que andaba saltando de cama en cama… pero últimamente se sentía como perra en celo y ver a su primo en esas condiciones no le ayudaba mucho a estabilizar sus hormonas.

Neji le dijo que ya tenía la toalla puesta y al darse la vuelta, efectivamente confirmó que así era, le ayudó a meterse en la tina con todo y toalla y salió rápidamente de ahí no sin antes darle las buenas noches y dejarle unas pastillas con un vaso de agua a Neji en la mesa de noche.

Neji se quedó solo en su baño y se puso a pensar "¿Tendré alguna oportunidad con ella?, al menos ahora sé que físicamente no le soy indiferente, pero… yo no quiero solo su cuerpo…"

Terminó de bañarse sintiéndose mejor después de tanto tomar, se sentó en la cama y se tomó las pastillas que Hinata le dejó. Sonrió levemente al recordar la cara que su querida prima había puesto al ver su sexo, vio ese brillo que indicaba deseo, aparentemente ella se encontraba un poco alborotada, algo en lo que Neji podría definitivamente ayudar a que se le pase.

¿Pero después qué?

Neji también deseaba su cuerpo pero también deseaba ser quien hiciera que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Aunque pensándolo bien podía empezar por tener su cuerpo y luego su corazón. Hinata lo tenía embrujado, ya le hacía pensar tonterías pero esas tonterías para él tenían mucho sentido en esos momentos, después de todo los efectos del alcohol aún no se habían disipado completamente.

Teniendo en mente ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de su prima solo con una pantaloneta puesta. Entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse con su prima en ropa interior buscando en su closet el pijama que se pondría. Sigilosamente Neji entró sin alertar a su prima y lenta pero firmemente se fue acercando a Hinata, cuando estuvo cerca de ella puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven empresaria al tiempo que le susurró al oído haciendo que ésta se estremeciera

- Hinata-sama, usted es realmente muy hermosa – la voz de Neji sonaba muy sensual y ronca

- Ne-neji-niisan ¿qué haces aquí?, de-deberías descansar

- Hay un problema muy grande con respecto a eso – Neji bajó las manos que tenía en los hombros de Hinata hasta su cintura y la atrajo hacia él – No puedo descansar a menos que libere todo mi estés

Hinata tenía la sospecha de qué se podía tratar eso de _liberar el estrés _de su primo pero aun así le preguntó

- ¿Y co-cómo pretendes liberar tu estrés? – Neji besó el cuello de Hinata suavemente, a lo que ésta respondió con un gemido. Una mano de Neji acariciaba el abdomen de su prima mientras que la otra sobaba uno de los muslos de ésta. Hinata pudo sentir el miembro erecto de Neji presionándola y eso le gustaba. Sí, Hinata estaba totalmente excitada y de solo pensar lo que ella producía al cuerpo de su primo, la excitaba aún más. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y observar la lujuria que yacía en ellos, la misma que ella tenía.

Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Neji y lo acercó hacia ella para besarlo en los labios. El beso era desenfrenado, la pasión de ambos estaba desbordada y lo sentían, ambos deseaban tener sexo lo antes posible por lo que Hinata encaminó a Neji hacia su cama y lo empujó en ella dejándolo acostado. La agresividad de Hinata no hizo sino aumentar la excitación de Neji. Seguidamente ella le quitó la pantaloneta y dejó al descubierto el _gran_ miembro de Neji, Hinata estaba maravillada, nunca había visto uno de _ese_ tamaño, aunque tampoco es que hubiera visto muchos.

Neji se incorporó un poco para poder quitar las barreras que le impedían admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su prima mientras ésta se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Neji comenzó desabrochando el sostén de Hinata de modo que pudo finalmente observar los senos de ésta para luego masajearlos suavemente mientras la besaba en el cuello. Hinata intentaba ahogar los gemidos que querían escapar de su interior gracias al placer que las manos expertas de su primo actuaban sobre sus pechos y luego sintió estremecerse aún más cuando él dejó su cuello para apoderarse de su pezón derecho el cual lamió delicadamente en primera instancia para después succionarlo hábilmente. La mano izquierda de Neji se encargaba de pellizcar levemente el otro pezón de la chica y con su mano derecha la acercaba más a su pelvis para que ésta pudiera sentir la dureza que ella le provocaba.

Hinata estaba supremamente húmeda y sentía que el clítoris le palpitaba como nunca antes, y necesitaba que fuera atendido urgentemente.

- Ne-neji… por fa-vor, te necesito – esas palabras bastaron para que Neji finalmente retirara la última pieza de ropa que evitaba la desnudez de Hinata. Neji la tomó de las caderas y la recostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. La observó fijamente a los ojos queriéndole transmitir el torbellino de sentimientos que se desataban en su interior y Hinata al devolverle la mirada pudo por fin entender por qué su primo la trataba así, lamentablemente para él, ella no se sentía de la misma manera, esto era solo sexo y él lo sabía y así lo aceptó, después de todo fue él quien lo inició.

Neji, dejando de lado sus sentimientos, se entregó plenamente a los deseos de la carne. Primero presionó su pene sobre el clítoris de Hinata y luego comenzó a moverse de modo que se frotaban mutuamente haciendo que ambos empezarán a gemir. Hinata atrajo a Neji más hacia su cuerpo con las piernas dándole a entender que lo quería dentro de ella. Pero Neji quería que el acto que en poco tiempo consumarían durara un poco más así que siguió frotando su miembro contra el palpitante clítoris de su prima mientras que a la vez besaba los pechos de ésta, los mordió y Hinata gritó su nombre con una sensación de dolor y placer. Él paso al cuello de su prima para morderla fuertemente y así dejarle una marca para que todos supieran que ella se había entregado a él aunque no fuera completamente. Él no quería tener sexo con ella, él quería hacerle el amor y eso es lo que planeó hacer desde el principio, demostrarle con su cuerpo lo que aún no expresaba con palabras.

Hinata se sentía volando en una nube y no se quería bajar de ella sino que quería subir cada vez más hasta llegar al punto más alto para poder descender nuevamente y mediante un gesto le insistió a Neji una vez más que deseaba que la hiciera suya y él ni corto ni perezoso trazó un camino de sutiles besos por todo su cuerpo empezando desde su boca luego pasando por su cuello dejándole otra marca, seguidamente pasó entre el valle de sus senos y por su abdomen. Se detuvo brevemente en el ombligo de ella y se dedicó a lamerlo causando otra melodía de quejidos de placer por parte de su prima. Finalmente llegó a donde ella más lo necesitaba. Neji levantó las piernas de Hinata y las puso sobre sus hombros para poder tener mejor visión de la parte más íntima de ella. Inspiró la esencia de ella y no le pude ser el mejor aroma que jamás había olido en su vida. La respiración de Neji sobre la intimidad de Hinata le causaba una mayor desesperación por lo que fue ella quien no queriendo esperar más, tomó la cabeza de Neji y la acercó hacia su centro, ante tal acción Neji sonrió a medio lado y decidió darle gusto a su querida prima. Lenta y tortuosamente Neji pasó una primera lamida sobre el clítoris de Hinata haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido

- Hinata-sama, usted es muy hermosa. Huele y sabe demasiado bien – ante tal comentario Hinata desbloqueó un nuevo nivel en el sonrojo de su rostro.

- N-neji por favor, no más juegos

- Hinata-sama, qué es lo que usted más desea en estos momentos?

- Ya sabes esa respuesta – Neji presionó con su lengua el botón de nervios de su prima pero no inició ningún movimiento.

- A-ah ah

- Hinata-sama, me gustaría mucho que me dijera con sus palabras la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Estando al borde de la frustración, no le quedó más remedio que decirlo

- ¡Te deseo a ti y quiero que me hagas tuya! – y como diciendo las "palabras mágicas" Neji comenzó a lamer con gran dedicación el clítoris de Hinata. Lo succionó, chupó y lamió hasta que notó que ella estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo y fue ahí cuando él dejó esa labor de lado y sin ninguna contemplación introdujo su miembro en la vagina de su prima haciendo que ésta emitiera un quejido de dolor por la brusquedad con la que la penetró. Neji, a pesar de haber entrado como lo hizo en ella, empezó a darle suaves embestidas mientras acercó sus labios a los de Hinata, permitiéndole a ella probar sus propios fluidos. El beso era tierno y solo expresaba amor puro, la lujuria había sido dejada de lado por unos minutos para que Neji simplemente pudiera amar a Hinata y ella así lo sintió. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera con su primer novio Naruto, al cual amó profundamente, se había sentido tan amada y valorada como en ese momento con Neji. El genio de los Hyuuga comenzó a elevar el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras que Hinata le seguía obteniendo una perfecta sincronía entre los movimientos de sus cuerpos y proporcionándoles más olas de placer.

Ambos sintieron que ya iban a llegar al clímax así que las últimas estocadas de Neji fueron fuertes y veloces dando campo libre al orgasmo de ambos. Neji se vino inevitablemente dentro de ella y realmente en ese momento eso fue lo que menos le importó. Ambos jadeaban por el cansancio producido por la actividad. Neji salió de Hinata y se recostó a su costado. Se miraron fijamente y finalmente Neji fue capaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras que nunca había podido expresar.

- La amo – Hinata no supo que decir, solo se quedó en silencio.

- Entiendo que usted no siente lo mismo así que por favor no diga nada – Neji la besó en los labios y después de que su respiración se estabilizara se levantó de la cama y buscó su pantaloneta. Hinata solo lo observaba sin decir nada. No quería que su primo se fuera pero no era capaz de hacérselo saber. No pudo evitar la sensación de abandono cuando vio a Neji abriendo la puerta del cuarto y antes de salir él se volvió hacia ella

- Hinata-sama, no me rendiré. La amo demasiado y no pienso dejarla ir. Espero que duerma bien.

Sin más, salió de la habitación dejando a su prima sola en la oscuridad. Hinata se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Lo había disfrutado bastante y si era sincera, quería repetir y sentía muy profundamente dentro de su corazón que las acciones de Neji en esa noche de pasión, lo habían acercado, en gran medida, atrapar el corazón de Hinata. El solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojar e imaginó como sería su vida si ella decidiera aceptar a su primo como su futuro esposo. La verdad no había nada que perder, de hecho todo sería más sencillo de esa forma. Su padre no podría negarse ya que Neji era de buena familia (obviamente) y en cuanto a lo de ser primos era lo de menor importancia dado que Hiashi estaba casado con su prima. Hinata sonrió y su corazón se aceleró de la emoción.

En cierto modo, Hinata aún no podía creer que el hecho de tener sexo con su primo, aunque sería más apropiado decir que hacer el amor con él, le produjera casi que instantáneamente un florecimiento de sentimientos románticos hacia él. Y es que de hecho, él siempre ha sido muy caballeroso, cortés, detallista, dedicado y un sinfín de cualidades que solo podrían enamorar a miles de mujeres y ella no era la excepción, siempre le había gustado considerablemente que Neji fuera así con ella pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que los tratos de su primo producían a su corazón.

Era cierto, ella ya estaba en camino de enamorarse de su primo desde antes pero no se había dado cuenta y ahora con lo que pasó, irremediablemente había tenido que reconocerlo y admitir que definitivamente estaba enamorada de él. Mañana lo buscaría para hablar del asunto y con ese último pensamiento se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Neji se despertó recordó lo que había hecho y no sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento, de hecho se sentía bastante satisfecho con haberle demostrado a Hinata sus sentimientos hacia ella tanto con el cuerpo como con palabras.

Se dirigió al baño para lavar su cuerpo aunque se fuera por él se quedaba así para conservar el aroma de su prima sobre su piel por más tiempo.

Era más temprano que de costumbre así que desayunó solo en la enorme mesa de comedor de la mansión. Después de terminar se fue a lavarse los dientes para que finalmente se dirigiera a su carro e irse a la empresa.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba en su oficina revisando varios formatos de compra para los proveedores y así pasó toda la mañana, realizando las actividades que le correspondían dado a su cargo. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo alguien tocó su puerta. Dio aprobación para que pasara, al instante la puerta se abrió e ingresó una cabellera larga y azulado con un par de ojos iguales a los suyos. Sin levantar la vista del computador para dignarse a ver quién era, preguntó secamente qué era lo que necesitaba

- Hola Neji-niisan… - solo escuchar la voz del objeto de su afecto, apartó su vista del aparato y miró a Hinata al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

- Hinata-sama… siento haberle hablado de ese modo, no me fijé que era usted.

- No te preocupes por eso… yo quería que habláramos sobre anoche – Hinata se ruborizó al momento que imágenes de ese suceso pasaron por su mente.

- Está bien, si desea podemos salir e ir a otro lado y de paso almorzamos juntos.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. Acto seguido Neji cerró todos los archivos guardados y apagó el computador. Le cedió el paso a Hinata para que saliera primero y el pudiera cerrar la puerta con seguro. Tomaron el ascensor y se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano para poder tener su charla. Apenas llegaron todos los empleados del lugar les saludaron muy amable y educadamente y los encaminaron a una de las salas privadas que en ese lugar habían puesto que Neji les dijo que necesitaban hablar sobre asuntos privados y Necesitaban un lugar alejado de oídos ajenos a la conversación.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Neji sacó la silla caballerosamente para que Hinata se sentara y luego se sentó el al frente suyo. La mesa era circular y de madera fina. Hasta el momento no habían pronunciado palabra alguna hasta que llegó el mesero a tomar sus pedidos. Luego de eso se retiró.

Neji miró a Hinata fijamente esperando a que empezara a hablar. Hinata se decidió a ir directo al grano, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto después de que todo estaba más claro que el agua.

- Neji… - cabe decir que Neji se sorprendió al escuchar a su prima retirar el sufijo "niisan" pero no lo demostró – quiero que sepas que la verdad lo de anoche… m-me gustó bastante…- Hinata se estaba poniendo roja – Y pues… quisiera repetirlo… d-d-de fo-forma indefinida!

Neji sintió que el corazón se le quería estallar de la alegría que le producía escuchar esas palabras, pero no quería malinterpretar las cosas por lo que decidió pedirle a Hinata que le dijera las cosas claramente. Al escuchar eso Hinata se puso más roja tanto de la vergüenza como de la rabia pues ella no quería hacerle una proposición a su primo, era ÉL quien tenía que hacérsela a ELLA.

- ¡Neji! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! – Neji se rió por lo bajo y tomó una de las manos de su prima y besó su dorso. Él había entendido perfectamente lo que ella había querido decir, por nada la conocía de toda la vida pero quería tener seguridad y con lo que le respondió ya no tenía duda alguna.

- Hinata-sama, la amo y quisiera saber si usted sería capaz de sentir lo mismo – tiempo en que dijo lo anterior entrecruzo los dedos de su mano con los de Hinata y ella le dio un leve apretón.

- Neji, yo… y-yo.. ¡agh! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!... yo la verdad es que… no lo había considerado así desde antes pero tengo que admitir que siempre tuve un sentimiento muy especial hacia a ti pero no sabía lo que era… pero ayer después de estar contigo de esa forma entendí todo y entonces supe que no estábamos teniendo solo sexo, estábamos haciendo el amor – la cara de Hinata se sonrojó tanto que llegó hasta la punta de sus orejas. Neji curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y acercó nuevamente la mano de su prima a sus labios, besando cada uno de los nudillos de ésta. El corazón de Hinata aumentó su ritmo ante tal gesto.

- Te amo, Neji. – las palabras que Neji siempre había querido escuchar fueron pronunciadas finalmente después de tantos años.

- Yo también la amo, Hinata-sama

Hinata hizo un puchero y se quejó

- Neji, deja de llamarme así, quiero que me digas Hinata, sin el "sama"

- Está bien, como digas, Hinata

- Neji, creo que aún tienes algo que decir – Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido, Neji no le había dicho nada con respecto a lo que había cambiado su relación a partir de sus declaraciones de amor. Neji rió y esta vez sin ocultarlo, algo impropio de él pero la felicidad que sentía hacía que sus expresiones salieran naturalmente.

- Hinata, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – Hinata sonrió pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Neji, esa no es la pregunta correcta – esta vez hizo un puchero queriendo mostrar su inconformidad

- Pero Hinata, no tengo ningún anillo conmigo… además es un poco sencillo para poder proponerle matrimonio en un día como hoy, se merece algo mejor – ante esas palabras Hinata sintió que el corazón se le hacía más grande y su mirada se suavizó.

- Eso es lo que menos importa, yo solo quiero que me lo digas aquí y ahora, lo otro es solo un formalismo que la gente se inventó para sacarle dinero a las personas – Neji rió otra vez y se levantó de su silla. Se arrodilló delante de su prima y tomó su mano.

- Hinata, ¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

- Si – y al cabo de que ese monosílabo saliera de su boca, Neji se acercó y la besó. A los pocos segundos escucharon como alguien carraspeó. Era el mesero que ya llegaba con su pedido. Hinata se ruborizó intensamente mientras que en Neji se podía ver un muy ligero sonrojo, tan ligero que era casi imperceptible a menos que estuvieras muy cerca. Después de que el mesero les sirviera y se retirara, Hinata miró a su ahora futuro esposo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Inclusive tu eres capaz de sonrojarte así sea un poco. Neji que ya había empezado a comer casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca. Hinata rió sonoramente ante la reacción de su primo y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Creo que cuando lleguemos a la mansión debemos anunciar esto a mi padre.

- Estoy de acuerdo, cree que lo aceptará

Hinata sonrió – No tengo duda alguna de que lo aceptará. Volvieron acercar sus rostros para besarse.

Neji estaba muy feliz, lo que pensó que nunca sucedería pasó después de su noche de borrachera a causa precisamente de pensar que el amor de su vida podría casarse con alguien que no fuera él. Tal vez emborracharse de vez en cuando no era tan malo, después de todo lo que surgió a partir de ello fue lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida. El embrujo de Hinata sobre él fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginó. Finalmente estaría con ella y la haría feliz como siempre lo había deseado

**FIN**


End file.
